1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coin discrimination and rejection systems for use in vending machines, coin-operated telephones, video game machines or other applications where mechanical sorting, selection and rejection of coins is required. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system to be used with coin separation and rejection systems to minimize fraudulent access to services and products provided by a coin-operated device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The simplest type of coin-operated machine is one which requires a single coin of a single denomination for operation. In this connection, the basic consideration or problem involving a separator/rejector is to accept the single coin and reject all others. The problem is solved in one aspect by designing the coin inlet to accept coins no larger in diameter than the desired coin. In a second aspect, the coins which pass through the inlet enter a separator/rejector which accepts the desired coins--i.e., the largest coins--and rejects all smaller coins.
More complex coin-operated machines are designed to perform a variety of functions such as accepting combinations of coin denominations, returning change, and returning undesirable coins, tokens and counterfeit coins. The more complex machines therefore require more complex separator/rejectors. Some of these separator/rejectors, for example, sort the coins and direct coins of different desired denominations into separate chutes whereby they are counted or recorded. Most contemporary systems employ an electronic register to record the number and denomination of such coins as they move through the separator chutes subsequent to separation in the coin race.
Many times, the principal design feature of a discrimination and rejection system is to limit the operations of a machine to a particular denomination of coin, as dictated by the price of the merchandise, service or entertainment available through the machine. Other times, a principal desire is to limit the size of the machine as dictated by space concerns. There is generally very limited space in most machines for a coin rejector; and this is especially the case when the rejector must be capable of accepting a variety of denominations. In most all instances, it is desirable to reject pennies and foreign coins.
An exemplary coin discrimination system which addresses the foregoing needs is that one disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,2805 ("the '280 patent") as issued for a "Method and Apparatus for Deflecting Coins While Maintaining an on Edge Orientation". The '280 patent provides the ability to discriminate among several differently sized coins by moving all coins which fit in the coin inlet portal along a downwardly descending coin race. This coin race includes means to bias these coins against a series of differently sized openings. While the system disclosed in the '280 patent represents the state in the art of mechanical coin discrimination systems, other discrimination systems employ the use of electronic sensors which separate valued and counterfeit coins.
Coin discrimination and rejection systems such as those described above are specifically adapted to discriminate among favored coinage and undesired currency, tokens and slugs. Such systems, however, are sometimes susceptible to the use of other means and methods for improperly obtaining access to the vending machine or other apparatus in which the subject system is installed. For example, it has become commonplace for individuals to attempt to force a wire, e.g., a coat hanger, into the coin access slot of some coin-operated machines in an attempt to induce the coin register into crediting the deposition of proper coinage. It is also common for individuals to attempt to use coinage which is fixed to a tape or plastic strip which is inserted into the access slot to obtain a value register of the value of coins where the coinage is subsequently withdrawn. Still alternately, coin discrimination systems used in car washes have sometimes been subjected to the intentional introduction of high pressure water and soap through the coin access slot for the purpose of establishing an electrical contact in the coin register to obtain free products and services.